


The Perils of Overworking

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anti-shippers don't interact, Caring, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, Omorashi, One Shot, Overworking, Owada Mondo Swears, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Swearing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Taka prides himself on keeping his fellow students in order. But when he puts too much of his time into working, he forgets to do something very important: he forgets to go to the bathroom, resulting in a desperately embarrassing situation. Thankfully, he has Mondo and Chihiro to help.





	The Perils of Overworking

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



Being surrounded by a group of Ultimate students should make his life easier, but far from it. Everyone at this school is given permission to skip class in favour of training their Ultimate talents, leaving Kiyotaka panicking about his classmates not doing their homework and turning up to class late or not at all. His talent relies on his ability to keep order, but how can he keep order when the rules are unenforceable?

Because of this, Kiyotaka may be the busiest person at the school. Currently in his third year at Hope’s Peak Academy, Kiyotaka spends most of his time not only doing his own studies, but trying to get everyone else to do the same thing. Other than Chihiro, Makoto and himself, nobody in his class seems to care about studying, and it makes him want to tear his hair out sometimes.

“You need to chill out, bro,” Mondo says one evening, massaging Taka’s stiff shoulders.

They both sit on Taka’s bed, whilst Chihiro sits at the desk, typing to Alter Ego. Taka sits between Mondo’s legs, the position rather intimate, but neither of them comments on it.

“That would be easier said than done, Mondo,” Taka says, rubbing his forehead. “And it doesn’t help that one of the people who cause me to overwork is you.”

“Huh?”

“Taka means you’re one of the people he’s worrying over,” Chihiro says, spinning the swivel chair and looking at them both.

“Exactly,” Taka says. “Bro, could you consider trying to study harder?”

“Look, bro, it’s not important,” Mondo says. “You’re so obsessed over keeping the students of this shithole working well and keeping the order and all that, but our shit is ours. You should worry about yourself.”

“Bro, I am the Ultimate Hall Monitor. By virtue of my own talent, I need to focus on everybody else,” Taka says, before yawning.

Sensing there may be an argument, Chihiro stands up. “Let’s not talk about this now. Taka, you’re exhausted. I think the real problem is you overwork yourself. Take a rest now and again, okay?”

Taka looks at his boyfriend, and sighs. “Okay.”

\---

It doesn’t take Taka long to totally forget Chihiro’s words. When he wakes that morning, cuddled up with Chihiro whilst Mondo snores on a futon on the floor, he considers what he should do today. He could take a long bath or sleep longer, but… he doesn’t.

Taka gets out of bed, mindful not to wake his boyfriends, and gets dressed for the day. And then he sits at his desk and starts studying. He studies for two hours, totally forgetting his thirst and need to use the bathroom (because he didn’t drink or pee when he woke up), and only realises these things when a hand slaps on his shoulder.

“Morning, bro!”

He jumps and spins around, and it is then that he realises his bladder aches and his throat is painfully dry. Mondo stands over him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh, good morning, bro,” Taka says.

Still wearing his pyjamas, Chihiro wanders over. “Were you awake early, Taka?”

Kiyotaka hesitates, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to worry Chihiro. “No, I only awoke twenty minutes ago.” He looks at his watch, and his eyes widen. As he stands up and gathers his school stuff into his bag, Taka says, “Oh, it’s already seven thirty. I need to get to the cafeteria. As do you two.”

“Yes, sir,” Mondo says, offering a sarcastic salute.

Taka rolls his eyes, and marches out of his dorm room. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but his classmates always seem to skip it. So Taka has made a habit of bugging everyone to remind them to eat, and that involves being the first to the gates to the main school building, to block the way of any breakfast-skippers.

After waking up too early, everything seems a bit off for Kiyotaka. It must be sleep deprivation. And it probably explains why he remembers to take a large drink when he has breakfast, but forgets to go to the bathroom – meaning he forgets to brush his teeth and urinate.

Still, he tries to act as normal, despite Chihiro’s worries about him overworking. All morning, Taka bustles around the school, making sure people behave, checking on his classmates, supervising breakfast and grilling everyone over their homework and the dress code. Whenever he even thinks about going to the bathroom, something else comes to him, and Kiyotaka forgets about it until later when his bladder throbs and he remembers only to get distracted over again.

By the time first period begins (9:00am), it has been eleven hours since Taka went to the bathroom. His bladder feels like a lead weight inside his abdomen, and sudden movements actually make it hurt. As he sits at his desk in homeroom (first there, as always), sitting down causes a jolt of pain that tingles up his back, and sweat starts prickling on his skin.

Why did he only realise this desperate need right now, when it is too late to do anything about it?

Of course, Taka knows you can leave class to use the bathroom, but it isn’t that simple. Teachers often get annoyed with you, and there is no guarantee they will say yes. And it makes you seem like an unprofessional student to forget to just use the gaps between class to go, and Taka never wants to seem unprofessional.

Besides, it is only an hour before homeroom ends, and then he can go and relieve himself. He can do that.

Right?

\---

Wrong.

Ten minutes into homeroom, all Taka can think about is his need to urinate. Sweat coats the palms of his hands and he has to fight to keep an agonised grimace off of his face, jiggling his leg under the desk in a futile attempt at distracting himself.

Other than his boyfriends, nobody has noticed how uncomfortable he feels, and for that he is grateful. Thankfully, Mondo and Chihiro have done nothing more than just shoot him glances, because the last thing he wants right now would be attention.

He just needs to keep his focus split between what his teacher is saying and controlling his bladder. Only fifty minutes to go, and then Taka can relieve himself. He can do this. He is in control.

At least, until the cramp.

As he sits at his desk, slightly hunched forwards, Taka has to tightly clench his muscles in his lower abdomen and thighs to keep from wetting himself. But his tense muscles tremble with effort, until he feels it: a stabbing cramp in his thigh.

Despite himself, Taka gasps at the pain, hands moving to grip at his leg through his pants, rubbing the cramping muscle.

And that’s when it happens. All it takes is his focus to be on something else for a second, and…

Wet heat starts to spread across his crotch, and Taka gasps, louder this time. Ignoring the few people looking at him, he realises what is happening, his face burning. Desperate to stop this, Taka clenches his muscles as hard as he can, but, but it won’t stop.

“Hey, Ishimaru, are you okay?” someone says.

He was managing to keep the flow of urine to a trickle, but the voice makes him jump. And… and he loses control.

Urine pours out of him, soaking through his underwear and creating a large wet patch on the crotch of his pants. By now, everyone in the room is looking at him, and he hopes they can’t see the urine.

But at the same time, he can’t bring himself to care. Right now, all he can think about is the overwhelming relief. He just sits there, hunched in on himself, as he empties his bladder into his clothes surrounded by his classmates. The stream of urine carries on for over a minute, almost twelve hours of urine pouring out of him. The utter relief makes him whimper, his bladder burning as it finally gets to empty.

Only when the urine starts trickling down his legs and dripping over the sides of his chair does it really hit home. He hears gasps and a couple of awkward giggles, everyone in the room realising what is happening, that Ishimaru Kiyotaka wasn’t just acting weird – he is actually wetting himself in class.

Even as the desperation dies away, it doesn’t stop. He can’t stop it. Kiyotaka just sits there, hands clasping at his drenched pants and his head bowed, face burning and tears stinging his eyes.

“Ishimaru, are you pissing yourself?”

“Of course he is, idiot.”

“Be quiet, all of you,” their teacher says. “Leave the classroom right now.”

He realises his teacher must be attempting to keep his dignity, but it’s too late for that.

“Can we stay, sensei?”

That voice gets through his humiliated mind; the awkwardly-polite tone Mondo uses with teachers always stands out.

“Y-Yeah, we can help,” Chihiro adds, sounding like he is near tears.

“Very well. Everyone else, leave.”

As the stream of urine turns to a weak trickle, chairs scrape and his classmates file out of the room. well, other than…

“It’s okay, bro,” Mondo says, landing a hand on his back.

“I, I’ll get you some things,” Chihiro babbles, racing out of the room.

When it finally ends, his bladder feels sore and oddly hollow inside of him. Slowly, Taka opens his eyes, and the tears that stung in them spill over. He cries a lot, but never over things like this. This is so embarrassing.

Taka sits up slowly, his clothes sticking to him with his own urine, and more tears run down his face – tears of humiliation.

Even their teacher has left, leaving him alone in the room with Mondo. His boyfriend rubs his back, and Taka sniffs.

“Bro, I… I’m so sorry,” he splutters.

“Shut your face,” Mondo says. “You don’t need to apologize. Everyone pisses themselves in public at some point. Just… shit, bro, that went on for ages. When did you last have a piss?”

Taka frowns, blinking more tears from his eyes. “Uh… last night.”

“Fucking hell. Shit, that musta been agony. Bro, why didn’t you go?”

“I… was busy,” Taka mumbles, a sob catching in his throat.

He expects Mondo to get pissed off, but that doesn’t happen. Instead, Mondo just kisses him and says, “Idiot. When Chi gets back, let’s get you cleaned up, okay.”

Chihiro returns in a couple of minutes, carrying a large plastic bag, a towel and a dry pair of pants. He’s in tears, but smiles reassuringly and kisses Taka the moment he gets close enough.

“Thanks, Chi,” Mondo says, grinning at him.      

Sniffing, Chihiro says, “S-So, Taka, you’ll need a shower, but I thought you should change in here and then get washed back at your room. The towel and pants will have to be washed too, but at least you’ll not have to walk through the school in w-wet pants. Is that a good plan?”

Not sure what to say or do (other than crawl into a hole and die), Taka nods his head. “Yes, a very good idea. Thank you.” He sniffs. “Thanks, both of you.”

“Oh shut up, fucking sap,” Mondo says, ruffling his hair. “Caring for each other’s what boyfriends do, right?”

“Y-Yeah, right. We just want to help,” Chihiro says. “This must be incredibly embarrassing for you, but we can help you feel better.”

“And I can fucking kill anyone who laughs at you for this, right?”

Chihiro and Taka both look at Mondo, and Mondo tilts his head.

“Fine, I’ll beat them up. But you get my point.”

“Yes, I do,” Taka says, managing to smile. “Thanks, bro.”

\---

Half an hour after Taka’s accident (it didn’t even happen to him, but Chihiro still can’t stop blushing from second hand embarrassment, so horrified that his boyfriend had to do through something so humiliating), Chihiro walks through the hallways of Hope’s Peak. Their teacher gave the class permission to skip the rest of homeroom (mainly because they needed to clean the floor and Taka’s chair), so there aren’t that many people about and Taka has the chance to get cleaned up.

Right now, Kiyotaka is having a shower in Mondo’s shower room, whilst Chihiro and Mondo walk to the laundry room to wash his wet clothes. Mondo carries the large carrier bag full of urine-soaked clothes, whilst Chihiro tries to stop crying.

“Will he be okay?” he mumbles.

“Yeah, bro’ll be fine,” Mondo says. “Well, he’ll be embarrassed as fuck, but he’ll bounce back. I mean, he’s a hall monitor control freak. Of course he’ll be back to normal soon. Especially if the others listened to my threats and never mention it to his face again.”

Chihiro smiles weakly. “You’re a good boyfriend, Mondo.”

Blushing slightly, Mondo mutters, “Same to you, Chi. Come on, let’s get this shit washed, and we can get back to bro.”

Nodding, Chihiro picks up his pace, and they soon reach the laundry room. The pair of them put the soiled items into a washing machine and set it for a high heat, and stop at the bathroom to wash their hands. Chihiro stares at himself in the mirror, trying to imagine the humiliation that Taka has been though. In the end, it makes him cry more, so he stops.

Mondo slings an arm around Chihiro on their walk back to Mondo’s dorm, and Chihiro leans against his boyfriend.

He isn’t sure what is going to happen from here on, but he does know one thing for certain: no matter how bad Taka feels, he and Mondo will comfort him until he gets that spark back in his eyes. Oh, and he’s going to make sure Taka won’t end up overworking again.

But, first of all, he wants to make Taka smile again.


End file.
